Wrong choices, right endings
by anakras211
Summary: Sooner or later, destiny pushes everything to where it is supposed to be, no matter how many wrong choices were made.


Can you imagine a world where there are no feelings? Can you imagine a life with no opportunity for happiness of caring for someone? Can you imagine a person unable to love?

Still can't? Then you have to meet Harvey Specter whose emotional capability is close to zero. Or, it would be more appropriate to say _'was'_ close to zero before he met her, the woman who made him feel. That was new, that was pleasant, that was strange for him to say at least. But, anyway, he felt.

At first it was like an ocean drained and then this very ocean poured on him, giving no opportunity to escape.

Then it was like his insides began to live on their own. Heart was beating more rapidly, stomach was fluttering instantly, hands were sweating whenever it was appropriate or not. Even his legs decided to betray him trembling from time to time.

And all these strange feelings appeared when he first saw her. Donna Paulsen. She is an incredible woman who could make anyone beg for mercy if they did something that she didn't like.

But with him everything was different, she couldn't urge herself to pressure Harvey. From the first day of their acquaintance, they became best friends, thick as thieves. Well, that was how she felt. Because for him each day with no opportunity to touch her, to feel her was like hell.

He was still the same person from outside, but inside he changed every minute, every second of the day. But the only person who can possibly notice these changes was Gordon Specter but he was too under Donna's charms to see that his own son turned into a lovesick teenager. That is how Harvey actually chose to describe himself. Despite the fact that he still could wear a mask of a person with no emotions and feeling, he hated how he destroyed himself inside.

Not once he told himself to give it a try, to risk, but then again came back to self-destruction, to his usual self, who is too afraid to risk anything. As if he already had everything.

One day she said him that her first and foremost rule is that she never gets involved with men she works with, especially men she works for. That statement hit Harvey. In a way he never thought words able to hit. One second he was all Specter never loses and next moment he feels like a train passed over his body and soul.

That was the first day of his life when he understood that his work isn't everything, that he wants to love and to be loved, that he wants family and children, that he wants to have a person to get grey together. At this moment Harvey forced himself to stop the track of thoughts before he became too sentimental.

Never in a lifetime Harvey thought that he will celebrate his lay-off. It just occurred to him that Donna wasn't working for him anymore. Now both of them were only friends who fancy each other. Handsome and sexy man, beautiful and sexy woman, both have their needs. This may have only one possible outcome.

They agreed that they will never ever bring up this topic. Only once they referred to it and called "the other time". They never discussed it or shared feelings. And after some time they learned to act like it never happened.

Time passed, but little has changed. He kept sleeping with some nameless faces, she was still trying to find the one.

Once in a while her mind drifted to that night when they both were happy together. It wasn't like it was a one night stand, it felt like both of them were fully into this.

Once in a while his mind drifted to that night that had great impact on both of them. He was never happier than then. And never will. Because once again he chose his career over his heart.

But even though both Harvey and Donna had their issues over the other time, they never mentioned them to each other. Until it struck them that they cannot live, cannot function without the other.

That became a turning point in their lives. But again and again they were silent in their misery.

With loses on one side of your life, you gain something instead. So when one era ended, the new began. That was how Harvey preferred to think while standing in front of his office window holding a hand of the most important woman in his life.

They made a long way together. From the point of denying that anything is ever possible between them, to needing each other like air.

It took all his willpower not to pin her into the glass wall the second he touched her.

It took all her willpower not to grab his collar instead of the hand and crash her lips on his.

Time stopped for them at that moment. And reversed back to the period of their lives when they made a mistake which costed them twelve years of happiness.

However, sooner or later, destiny pushes everything to where it is supposed to be, no matter how many wrong choices were made.


End file.
